Warriors:Path Of Frost
by Sourkitty14
Summary: RiverClan has fallen. Sparklebelly now a warrior, has made her way to becoming deputy, and she may have uncovered something about her leader. Gimheart and her may be the only ones left who can save RiverClan, SkyClan, AND ShadowClan. Sparklebelly's destiny continue to unfold, as she helps Deepfrost claim his clan back. but another hidden enemy is lurking just under their tow tips.
1. Allied forces

Two moons after RiverClans fall,ShadowClan has become divided, and visions of horror for the clans cloud Sparklebelly and she can finally feel the weight of the old Medicine cat Nightwhisper's words. Will Sparklebelly be able to face her destiny? Or will she and her clan fall beneath her weight she may be unable to bare?

Book two: Path Of Frost Allegiances

 **SkyClan**

 **Leader:** Crowstar-light blue gray tom with darker tabby stripes and blue eyes and a Graying muzzle

 **Deputy** **:** Sparklebelly- gray, dark gray and orange tortoiseshell she-cat with a white face, underbelly, and chest, with speckles, Tri colored paws and golden eyes

Apprentice Ashpaw

 **Medicine cat:** BrightStone- white and brown tom with darker splotches and amber eyes

 **Warriors**

Dappleflower-dark gray type/diluted tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes

Apprentice Darkpaw

Dovefeather- light gray and dark gray tom with amber eyes

Squirrelpelt-brownish orange tabby tom with amber eyes

Cedarhallow- cream colored tom with darker tabby stripes and blue eyes

Apprentice Icepaw

Neonclaw-golden tom with thick darker fur around his face sides and neck like a lions mane and a darker fluffy tail. With amber eyes. The

Apprentice Sunpaw

Daisyseed-a silver gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice Robinpaw

Milktail-dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes.

 **Apprentice**

Darkpaw -Smokey dark gray tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes

Ashpaw- light gray fluffy she-cat with darker spots and blue eyes (Bears a striking resemblance to Ashwhisker)

Icepaw- light blueish gray she-cat with slightly darker thick stripes and blue eyes.

Sunpaw-black tom with spiky fur a dark gray tail and paws with deep yellow eyes.

Robinpaw-a light gray she-cat with different colored patches and thin dark tabby stripes and

 **Queens**

Turtletuft- dark gray and muddy brown she-cat with hazel eyes :Mother to Sneezekit(a gray diluted sandy colored tabby with forest green eyes) ,Clearkit(gray and white she-kit with golden eyes) and Thrushkit (black tom with white paws,muzzle and green eyes)

green eyes

 **Elders**

Nightwhisper –elderly light brown tabby tom with a white face and white paws and green eyes

Flintheart-smoky gray she-cat with a Graying muzzle and tail and amber eyes

Sneakfoot—black and white tom with blind amber eyes and a huge scar on his face (retired early due to serious head injury and blindness)

Featherface- light gray tabby she-cat with avery fluffy plump face and amber eyes (Eldest living She cat in SkyClan)

 **ShadowClan out cast**

 **(Living on the edge and near SkyClan territory)**

 **Leader:** Deepfrost- fluffy white tom with black stripes and blue eyes

Training:Firekit

 **Deputy:** Grimheart- abnormally large oak colored tabby spotted tom with an almost flat face, a stumpy tail that's fluffy and yellow eyes

 **Memebers**

Cloudjump-all white tom with a black fluffy tail and blue eyes (Medicine cat)

Spiderheart-black tom with Brown splotches and white paws

Training:Willowkit

Deerspot- brown she-cat with white spots all around and green eyes (Spiderheart)

Hiddenhive- muddy brown tom with green eyes and a crooked tail.

Training:Littlepaw

Honeybee- cream colored she-cat with brown pattern splotches and yellow eyes (Stormfire)

Stormfire-very dark brownish red tom with white paws and green eyes

Trainings:Applepaw

Cats in training (Different from Apprentice)

Applepaw-Dark brown tom with white and black patches and blue eyes(Deerspot)

Littlepaw-brown she-cat with big white spots black muzzle and green eyes (Deerspot)

Willowkit-dark gray, light gray and white dappled she-kit with green eyes (Honeybee 5 moons)

Shadowkit-dark reddish brown tom with a lighter muzzle and a white flash on his chest yellow eyes (honeybee 5 moons)

 **Shadow and River Clan**

(Darkstar combined the two clans)

 **Leader:** Darkstar-very dark gray tom with white around his piercing yellow eyes

Shimmerwish-beautiful gray, black, and deep brown dappled she-cats with lighter white spots, soft blue eyes and a pink nose (RiverClan "Leader")

 **Deputy(s):**

Woodtail-golden brown tom with green eyes(RiverClan)

Apprentice-Thornpaw(RiverClan)

 **Medicine cat:** Redspots-reddish brown tom with green eyes (RiverClan)

Apprentice-Shadepaw(RiverClan)

 **Warriors**

Leafshade-long furred oak colored flat faced tom with a stumpy tail and yellow eyes

Blackstorm-large dark dark brown very fluffy long furred tom with a black head and yellow eye

Vulturesong-Very fluffy shiny silver white she-cat with darker tabby markings, a plump fluffy face and deep brown eyes(former rogue)

Flowerblossom-small framed light brown she-cat with blue eyes.(former rogue)

Stagfoot-large dark gray tom with lighter patches and sandy spots (former rogue)

Sweetspirit- dark brown tabby with sleek glossy fur(former rogue)

Whiptail-gray and black tom with white patches and a long tail (former loner)

 **RiverClan**

Smokecloud-dark gray she-cat with green eyes when white toes

Cinderflame-tortoiseshell and black she-cat with amber eyes

Sootdust-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

Brackenstick-very dark brown tabby tom with green eyes and a battle-scarred face

Otterfloat- calico tom with formerly very runny blue eyes due to an ongoing infection

Marigoldcloud-Fluffy white she-cat with a pink nose and yellow eyes

Timberwave-Deep brown tom with a white tummy

 **Queens**

Whitewater- light gray she-cat with white toes and green eyes (mother to Crabkit and Lakekit)

 **Apprentices**

Shadepaw- dark gray she-cat with a white face and tail tip and amber eyes (Shellstar's kit)

Thornpaw-golden brown tabby with a black tail and amber eyes (Shellstar's kit)

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader:** Silverstar- very light gray she-cat with black paws, a black tail and amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Tangleweb- white tom with a glossy pelt and yellow eyes.

 **Medicine cat:** Wolfstripe- light gray she-cat with one dark stripe and soft blue eyes.

Apprentice-Lightningpaw

 **Warriors**

Pineneedle-Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice-Mintpaw

Grayleaf- Silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Badgerfur- Black, dark gray and white tom with the fur patterns of a badger and

blue eyes.

Berryheart-very dark blueish gray she-cat with green eyes.

Leafwhisker- Very pale gray tom with a black tail and green eyes

Owlscreech- very dark brown tom with a black chest and underbelly with white around his eyes and green eyes.

Cloverbush- dark cream colored tabby she-cat with two white paws and soft blue eyes

Weedleaf- Brown she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Apprentices**

Lightningpaw- White she-cat with cream colored tabby patches and very pale green eyes

Mintpaw- Dark bluish gray tabby tom with mint green eyes.

 **Elders**

Lionclaw- old golden tabby tom with a thick mangy pelt

 **WindClan**

 **Leader:** Jumpstar- Sand colored tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Raccoontail- Black and white tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine cat:** Bunnyfur- Pure white she-cat with green eyes

 **Warriors**

Tornface- Dark brown tabby with scars along his face and blue eyes

Birdsong- light gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Antleap-sandy colored tom with green eyes

 **Queens**

Cherryleaf- gray and white she-cat with a fluffy black tail and amber eyes (Mother to Downkit,

Litkit, Fallowkit)

Softwing- Golden brown tabby She-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Needlekit, and Horsekit)


	2. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

 **Author note:** Why there is Vision of Shadow Characters in here is because this takes place about 16 years after River Of fire in the current series I only decided to add these characters because I wanted more than just Nightcloud to be from the original warriors series, as this plot sets place many seasons after A Vision Of Shadows. I do not own these cat all rights to the warriors series goes to the Erins.

A dark and damp fog loomed crossed a deep, dark and what seemed like an endless forest. No cat could see in front of their nose more than a rabbit hop this night. The air smelled of pure rot. Any water that ran through this place was thick and black.

A dark Smokey she-cat and a Mottled brown ginger tom sat next to each other. Patiently awaiting their new arrival for tonight.

"Are you sure she's going to come?" The tom asked "Redwillow what did I say about stupid questions." The she-cat snapped.

In an instant, the fog revealed a sturdy but rather thin she-cat. Her fur was matted but scruffy, and she looked much of battle and scuffles.

"I see you chose to take my offer. However, I was never expecting you to decline it especially a cat in your situation." The Smokey she-cat meowed with her teeth bared her yellow teeth forming a menacing smile. "Nightcloud, I come here seeking everything that was taught to _her_." The she-cat meowed to Nightcloud.

"and that you will. Jealousy, anger, and the ache to prove yourself just as worthy as your sister feeds into you. Well my dear your just as good as your litter-mate and I will make you even better." Nightcloud purred to the she-cat circling her. "however, I will not be training you, Redwillow will, Redwillow will be your guardian every step of the way just as I was for your kin. Until she betrayed everything we stand for." A snap of irritation in the she-cat's final words to her knew trainee.

Three more ghostly cats and their apprentices came forward. A ghostly yellow she-cat with yellow eyes, next to her a ghostly sleek yellow she-cat with green eyes. The last ghostly figure was the most battered. He was a sleek gray tom with scars all along his flank and muzzle and missing ears.

"This is Yarrowleaf she is from ShadowClan." Nightcloud pointed to the first she-cat with yellow eyes. She hissed at the name of her former Clan. "Excuse me, _The Kin_." She rolled her eyes. She now pointed her tail to the she-cat with sleek fur and green eyes. "This is Sleekwhisker, she was a part of The Kin with Yarrowleaf and former ShadowClan." She meowed Sleekwhisker looked displeased and annoyed with the eldest warrior. Nightcloud ignored the she-cats flick of the tail in annoyance. "and finally, Slatefur, he has a ShadowClan past and he resided with The Kin as well when he died. Two of these cats are training living cats you clearly recognize from the other clans. This is a discrete training area and we intend to keep It that way, so we would appreciate your cooperation in keeping their identities a secret to their clans." Nightcloud meowed with her piercing eyes fixed on the she-cat she was introducing to their ranks.

Behind Slatefur there was a ghostlier cat the she-cat recognized _very_ well. She hissed at the dark brown tabby tom.

"And I assume you know our newest rank Duskclaw. Good because he will be your opponent during his training here. We do not fight here with mercy. You either fight to kill or you die." The she-cat shouted

The brown she-cat dipped her head to Nightcloud. Duskclaw and the newly made Warrior clearly had a disliking for each other.

"in due time, you will be introduced to our other ranks and our leader ShadowClan's final leader before I died, long before Darkstar ever ruled your forest Juniperstar. In due time though. Our mission will be complete but first you must learn what your mission is." The she-cat hissed crouching into a fighting stance.

"and your first lesson is NOW!" Nightcloud yowled lunging for the breathing cat…

Yowling was heard throughout the dark and gloomy forest that night, and for many more nights to come. Darkstar didn't know it yet, but he had support even beyond the life of the lake. unfortunately for the clans neither did they yet...


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **(warning semi mature content in this chapter. nothing direct.)**

"Tonight, we take back our Clan! Tonight, we take back our territory! Tonight, we save another Clan from what our Clan has faced for far too many seasons. Now!" A tom yowled amongst a crowd of many cats.

One of the cats in the crowd did not belong to the Clan whose leader was speaking but she was nothing but in support of the leader.

"Deputies, Join your leaders!" This was and Gray blue tabby tom. This was the she-cat's leader Crowstar of SkyClan. The she-cat came up beside her leader to stand proudly next to him. Grimheart, ShadowClan's tabby spotted tom joined his leader Deepstar. Tangleweb of ThunderClan sat next to Silverstar. WindClan's Deputy Raccoontail had stayed back at the camp to protect the queens. Few cats remained by his side.

The only cats amongst WindClan was their Medicine cat Bunnyfur, and their warriors Tornface, Antleap, Birdsong a newly made warrior Swiftvole. The SkyClan Deputy recognized him from the gather as only an apprentice. Only five warriors were amongst WindClan.

From ShadowClan, there was Deepfrost, his medicine cat Cloudjump, His deputy Grimheart, and their warriors, Spiderheart, Deerspot, Stormfire, Blackstorm and two Apprentices Littlepaw and Applepaw, Deepfrost mentored Applepaw, and Blackstorm Littlepaw.

From ThunderClan, Silverstar, her medicine cat Wolfstipe and her apprentice Lightningpaw. Silverstar had her deputy Tangleweb and their many warriors, Pineneedle and his apprentice Mintpaw, Owlscreech, Weedleaf, Grayleaf , Berryheart, and Leafwhisker.

ThunderClan And SkyClan had the most cats so they were the most crucial in this fight.

"WindClan Run across the lake toward RiverClan's side of the Border, when you see ShadowClan and ThunderClan or even hear them attack but do not attack until you can hear or see them. We will follow ThunderClan from the trees, and ShadowClan from the Shadows after all they know their territory best." Crowstar meowed amongst the organizing cats.

Crowstar gave Jumpstar and Silverstar the nod to go ahead. Deepstar had already plunged into the bushes with his warriors. Making their way through their territory with as little trouble as possible.

"SkyClan take to the trees! After ThunderClan! Hurry!" Crowstar called and within a heartbeat his warriors climbed the trees with ease. Sparklebelly kept up with her leaders pace very easily.

The cats reached just a little into ShadowClan territory when Crowstar waved his tail for them to stop. Below cats scrambled in a Fight against Silverstar's patrol. Sweetspirit, Brackenstick, Vulturesong, and Shadepaw fought against the patrol but with failure they retreated toward RiverClan territory.

Crowstar gave a scratch of the Claw from atop the tree notifying Silverstar if she needed back up. The long-legged leader waved her bushy tail to signal the patrol and for Crowstar to follow.

The cats reached the edge of RiverClan territory when Silverstar was stopped by a large group of cats. Of both RiverClan and ShadowClan. Half the RiverClan warriors looked petrified. While others stood tall and hardly dazed by the Patrol. Crowstar jumped down from the tree his clan followed.

"Hello Crowstar" Darkstar purred in a kind greeting. The SkyClan tom padded forward to stand beside the tom.

"greetings Darkstar. I have brought The Kin Members just as you asked." Crowstar meowed. Sparklebelly stood wide eyed as she knew what was going on. Darkstar smiled deviously.

"The Kin?" Silverstar narrowed her eyes. A sinking feeling in her stomach. three cats from ThunderClan, Grayleaf, Tangleweb, and Leafwhisker stepped forward to join Crowstar and Darkstar. Sparklebelly's mouth gaped open. Silverstar was drawn back in awe.

"Cats of The Kin Step forward and make yourself known." Darkstar hissed pleased with his plan panning out well. Beside the four cats joined Shadepaw from RiverClan, Brackenstick from RiverClan, And Timberwave from RiverClan.

Then quickly after some ShadowClan cats from RiverClan's side of the border. Flowerblossom, Sweetspirit and Whiptail.

"We are The Kin, Crowstar has lead you right into my trap, you see, From the very beginning all of the cats you see here standing with us have trained in the dark forest. Our goal is to turn all the Clans into one clan so that no warrior code could possibly be broken, so that every enemy we fight is a common one. So that we are not scuffling over territory because of harsh leaf bares. Some RiverClan has come around to our ways, However others have not." Darkstar hissed shooting glasses at Shimmerwish, and her clan mates.

"Crowstar! You traitor!" Sparklebelly yowled. "There will be a battle against ShadowClan today and whatever these kin,to save RiverClan!" Sparklebelly yowled. Calls of approval rose from behind her. "RiverClan survivors… Shimmerwish… Fight alongside us. We will win this battle." Sparklebelly meowed to the leader. Her golden gaze beamed into the RiverClan leaders, Shimmerwish looked off.

In an instant Sparklebelly now realized her new role. SkyClan cats around her all looked to _her_ questioningly. Did this make her the leader of SkyClan now? _Would_ SkyClan follow her? Or would they follow Crowstar into battle against them.

"Sparklebelly!" Cedarhallow jerked her out of her through process back into the situation.

"Enough talk! Attack!" Darkstar yowled lunging for Sparklebelly.

in an instant ShadowClan warrior came pouring out from undergrowth's, Bramble thickets, Pine trees, and nearby rocks.

Silverstar let out a yowl to notify WindClan the battle had started. She was going to be fighting against three of her clan mates. Could she actually do it? One of them was her deputy! How could Tangleweb ever betray her! He had been ThunderClan's deputy since Silverstar became leader when Burrstar died just a small while after Sparklebelly had been born! Burrstar was the leader before Silverstar and he had also been Tangleweb's father.

Sparklebelly tussled and rolled on the ground with Darkstar claws flaying and jaws bared. Sparklebelly knew it was not honorable to take the life of another cat, especially a leader, but if she didn't he was going to take hers. ' _was this cat even a leader anymore? Let alone a Clan cat? Or does he live outside the code now?'_ Sparklebelly's thoughts whirled around her as the tom continued slicing at her.

Grimheart flung himself at Crowstar. Grimheart was much stronger, younger and sturdier than the old tom. The tabby would without a doubt beat the older tom. The only problem was, no one knew how many lives the leader had left.

Snapped away from her current thought of Grimheart and her former leaders scuffle she continued tussling on the ground with the muscular dark tom. Sparklebelly jumped away towards a near pine tree to gain level against the stronger tom.

"hiding in a tree _kittypet blood_." Sparklebelly hissed at the name and lunged for the tom. Darkstar jumped away quickly from her. "You've always been the weaker, and smaller of your kin. Your mother, a fine, strong, and beautiful warrior. Yet she chose _Sneaky_ as a mate." Darkstar taunted. Sparklebelly felt confused.

Darkstar grew a large smile along his bleeding muzzle. His fur tinged with the smell of fight and rot.

"You don't know do you?" Darkstar purred. The tom brushed his muzzle close to the she-cat. "Your world is not what you think. Your mother and I used to be mates, before I ever met my mate in ShadowClan that was taken from me _again._ Have you ever noticed the clumsiness of your father? What a terrible fighter he is? And how mouse brained? Why I gave him the state he's currently in? You have a hate for Kittypets yet you don't even know where it stems from." Darkstar flung his tail over the she-cats muzzle.

"Sneakfoot was a Kittypet named Sneaky. Your foolish mother brought him to the clans just after we lost our first litter of kits only a few moons before we were both made warriors. She was suppose to join _ShadowClan. Not_ become mates with some useless Kittypet! Your disliking for Kittypets was poured into you while you were still inside your mother. Your clan chose to not speak of Sneaky being a Kittypet. Why would they ever wanna risk their best warriors kits _ever_ feeling different?" Darkstar hissed.

Sparklebelly felt infuriated at the lie the tom was telling. She hissed and attacked the tom scratching at his ears almost slicing one entirely off. The tom yowled but continued to hold his grudging smile.

"You have Kittypet blood and you don't even know it. You also have kin in StarClan. Would you like to know the names of your covered up and dead brother and sisters?" Darkstar hissed his fur bristling and hurt raging off if it.

"you're sick! Lying about my mother!" Sparklebelly hissed.

The young she-cat Lunged for the tom. The tom quickly pinned her to the ground. Biting into her His teeth dripping revenge. For the first time Sparklebelly was actually afraid of this tom. What was he doing? The tom clawed at her stomach and flipped her onto her stomach. Fear rose heavy in Sparklebelly she tried with every strength she had in her body to break free but the tom bit down on her scruff harder than he had held her before, holding her down and drawing blood.

The tom lifted his dripping muzzle from her and rose a little bit. Still keeping a claw dug deeply into the space between her hind leg and stomach. He brought his muzzle down close to her. His yellow teeth clenched together in a smile. His breath stunk of death itself.

"You've never had a mate, or been with a tom,I can tell. Though part Kittypet I would bet anything you would still make wonderful kits. But I don't want you. Not in the least bit, however,I lost my first litter of kits, and I didn't get the chance to have a second. You _will_ be my mate when I rule this forest. When I destroy your Clan and every cat you love. You will give me what was taken away by your disgrace of a war-" the tom gasped as a large force rammed into him and knocked the tom off of Sparklebelly.

Grimheart stood facing his leader with Owlscreech close beside him. Grimheart looked twice his size fur bristled in rage. Darkstar fell into a puddle of mud and needle thickets. Owlscreech ran to the new SkyClan leaders side. Crouching down and comforting the she-cat, licking the deep wound on her neck from where the tom had pinned her.

Grimheart ran straight into The Kin leader. Scratching at both sides of his flanks and biting into his muzzle hard. Sparklebelly heard the toms muzzle crack and a screech come from the dark leader. Grimheart flung the tom onto the ground by his muzzle and scratched deep his the toms shoulder blades.

Sparklebelly's ears rang as she watched cats from different Clans fight for her Clan and Deepfrost Clan. The betrayal and some of the Clan cats eyes from their former Clan mates saddened Sparklebelly deeply. She had lost this fight. Her leader had betrayed her. She had been beaten by Darkstar, she had found out she most likely was part Kittypet, and now she might have dead kin? She wanted to curl up and never leave her nest.

Sparklebelly's attention was drawn back when lightning struck a branch. The branch went up in flames. Sparklebelly saw the fire burn and the dream she had, had of this moment. The moment where she would face Crowstar.. it was right now. The moment Darkstar would lose his final life was _now_.

Owlscreech got to his paws. "Fire!" The tom yowled. Jumpstar and his warriors retreated for their side of the border near RiverClan. Former ShadowClan warriors joined Deepfrost in their retreat back to their territory and most of the rogues fled off more towards the two leg place just a little beyond ShadowClan territory. Silverstar looked to Sparklebelly for answers.

"Sparkle _star_ what do we do? Grimheart had Darkstar pinned and Silverstar was fighting Crowstar. The rogues will be leaderless without them!" Owlscreech meowed desperately as his Classmates struggled all around to escape while some Stayed put waiting for orders. Silverstar parted from the old tom watching him pant also looking to the new SkyClan leader for orders.

"Cedarhallow, Take SkyClan back to its territory along with the fleeing ThunderClan warriors! Get all the apprentices and young cats to safety! Owlscreech, Silverstar, Grimheart, Dovefeather, Neonclaw, and Badgerfur will stay to help finish this fight, the three ThunderClan Cats dipped their heads, Badgerfur and Silverstar Raced to attack Crowstar, while Grimheart and Neonclaw continued their scuffle with Dakrstar.

Dovefeather padded quickly up to his new leader. Crouching beside her just as Owlscreech had.

"What can we do?" Owlscreech asked looking to Dovefeather letting him know they must stand in place of a medicine cat. "Dovefeather you're the fastest run to RiverClan and Get some burdock root and chervil I only need the leaves of the Chervil. Owlscreech hurry and find some Cobwebs." The toms darted off as Sparklebelly sat their wounded and in pain. The leader watched as her Classmates and other Clan cats were wounded and hurt. Half of RiverClan has just split off and the other now claiming themselves as what Sparklebelly could only assume was rogues.

when the tom had gotten back the two started treating the warrior. They had planned this attack down to the very bone of a piece of fresh kill and nothing had been accomplished other than the loss of some Classmates from each Clan. After the cats had treated her wounds, she had felt a little bumped and bruised, but she needed to get out of here. Silverstar had left Crowstar heaving on the ground. And Grimheart dragged Darkstar to the center of the clearing bloody and battered. Patches of fur missing.

"What now? The fire is spreading Sparklestar that tree is going to fall. If we leave them now they will either die of their wounds or they will die of smoke." Neonclaw hissed.

"Owlscreech, Badgerfur, Silverstar, we can take it from here return to your clans, insure your safety. "Neonclaw, Dovefeather hurry back to camp they will need someone to gather them the Clan cats are scattered, we must stay." The she-cat muttered toward the end.

Crowstar heaving at her feet. The age in the tom showed as he looked up eat her with one blue eye and the other smeared with blood. His muzzle looked ragged and unkept. The she-cat bore her eyes into the tom hurt plastered within her golden eyes. She quickly turned to the dark gray tom held his snarky attitude and teeth bared, even though covered in wounds.

"I'm not finished yet. _I'm_ not old."Darkstar spat to Crowstar.

"Crowstar, you are on your last life. I am to be your successor. I'm claiming it now, as your own Clan refuses to stand behind you any longer. Crowstar by the will of StarClan I revoke any and all rights you have to SkyClan, from this moment until Judged by StarClan themselves you will be known as simply just Crow, youre outside the warrior code therefore you shall not remain a warrior!" Sparklebelly spat into the old toms face. Slicing his muzzle.

"And you…" Sparklebelly's normal bright gaze turned very dark. The flames burned more intensely behind her as the fire continued to rise. "

"I will kill you right here." Sparklebelly hissed lunging for the injured tom. However the tom worked very quickly despite his major injuries. The she-cat and the tom tumbled. Scratching and hissing at one and another.

Finally Sparklebelly had the tom pinned. Her teeth shown blood dripping from them. Darkstar looked ragged and close to death.

"The warrior code states not to take a cats life to win a battle unless they're outside the warrior code, and you Darkstar are outside of the warrior code." Sparklebelly hissed slicing deeply into his throat.

the tom gulped for air, his eyes started to glaze, Grimheart, and Crow looked drawn back. Blood spilled out of the wound like the Stream in SkyClan camp to the lake. The tom collapsed onto his side heaving. As life after life was taken from the tom. After two deaths the tom stopped flaying. The life left the toms eyes. Darkstar was dead.

 _Finally._


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sparklebelly made her way up the slope following close behind Brightstone. Tonight would be the night SkyClan gained a new leader, Deepstar had recieved his nine lives the day prior, a claw moon had passed since Darkstar's death, Crow's betrayal. Deepstar had taken his warriors back to ShadowClan, he had even appointed Grimheart as his actual deputy for his loyalty to Deepstar when Darkstar had exiled him and his Kin.

The cats of ShadowClan seemed pleased to return to their home under a real leadership. Shimmerstar has received her nine lives the night Darkstar had been killed, the she-cat had taken back her Clan, with the loss of some warriors. She had appointed Whitewater as her deputy. RiverClan had kept low from the other Clans while they rebuilt.

Sparklebelly was the last left to receive her nine lives. Would StarClan even give her nine lives? Crow was still alive and had lives left. So wasn't he technically the rightful leader of SkyClan still? Regardless she has to step up and be a leader to her suffering Clan. They looked to her so desperately for Leadership.

"we're here." Brightstone stopped, his tail swayed. "come StarClan is waiting for you. I can sense it" The tom meowed. _' well at least I know they're here. Maybe thats a good sign.'_ Sparklebelly thought.

"Touch your nose to the water and open your eyes when your nose turns ice cold." He meowed pointing the Moon Pool.

Sparklebelly took a deep breath and did as her medicine cat told her. ' _Am I ready for this?'_

"Yes." A voice echoed around the she-cat. She opened her eyes to see rows upon rows of stared cats. Their pelts glowed with youth, their eyes burned bright. However the voice came from an all too familiar toms voice. Ashwhisker.

"Ash-" The tom silenced her with his tail. "You've barely had your own apprentice. Yet you've come so far. You glow with wisdom and the ferocity of a leader. I never doubted your greatness for even a moment. I do _not_ regret a thing." The ash colored toms eyes glowed with pride for his former apprentice.

"With this life, I give you the strength to fight all your battles with mercy. Just because the enemy is merciless, does not mean you should seek revenge." Her former mentor meowed. Pain like claws shot down all along her, making her twist on her paws.

Soon another cat trotted forward this time a she-cat. Sparklebelly welled up in tears at the sight of the black she-cat. _Hollywhisker. Oh theres so much I have to ask you…._

"My kit…. Im so proud of you, and I am so sorry you have suffered the consequences of my actions. With this life, I give you the ability of Good judgement. Use this gift to judge cats wisely, not by the color of their pelt, but by their heart. It will never lead you astray " the she-cat purred. Touching noses with her daughter. Memories of the love between her two parents before all the Clan's troubles flooded through her, the cold left her veins and she had felt more full of love than ever before.

Her mother dipped her head to her and backed away. Sparklebelly waited for the next cat to come forward, this time it was yet another tom, a former foe, and then.. a friend. Lightwing. The tom glowed, he know longer looked battered and weak like on the night of his death, he looked like a strong, confident SkyClan warrior.

"Hello friend. My how you have grown into such a wonderful she-cat. Im honored to be able to give you a life. With this life, I grant you friendship, not just in your own Clan, but among others, and even cats outside the Clans. Remember you always have friends. Even when you cant see them." The tom touched the top of her head gently and a wave of grief flooded over her. Almost like she was reliving the same night of the toms death. But then a swift feeling of courage flooded through her. The black tabby stepped back, purring.

Another tom stepped forward. This time she didn't recognize him. He was a sturdy gray tom with yellow eyes, sleek fur and muscles rippling under his pelt. He looked strong and confident.

"Hello Sparklebelly. I am Hawkstar. I'm sure you've heard the stories of when Leafstar and I lead SkyClan back to the Clans. I took her place after our noble leader gave her final life here beside our lake home, and now, I'm here to give you your fourth life." He meowed. Sparklebelly's eyes glowed she has only ever heard legends of the tom.

"with this life, I give you the wisdom of SkyClan leaders before you, we have all made mistakes, we have all had our trails, but our clans look to us for guidance, now use the wisdom of your passed leaders to guide them through these dark days." Hawkstar purred touching his nose to her forehead. A feeling so strong pulsed through her it almost made no sense at all. Pain, Fear, Happiness, Courage, Nobility. It felt like it all flooded through her through this tom.

Sparklebelly Gazed into this toms eyes for a long moment. There was something common between the two leaders. Sparklebelly dipped her head in gratitude.

Next a small, sleek, pumpkin colored tortoiseshell she-cat stepped forward. She had pale forest green eyes, small white paws, a fluffy tail and a pink nose that shined. Another cat Sparklebelly had never seen before.

"I am Pumpkinhallow, I was Nightwhispers mentor many, many seasons ago. I have watched you, you struggle with respecting and listening to your medicine cats. I _hope_ that changes now that you two will be relying on each other." Pumpkinhallow pointed her tail to Brightstone. She was clearly joking but Sparklebelly felt hot under her gaze.

"I grant you a life of good listening and good ears. A leader is nothing without the balance of her Medicine cats, always listen to them, always let them guide you, for StarClan shall never leave you if you do so." The she-cat finished finally smiling. She touched noses with the she-cat and pain shot through her instantly, but then as soon as it hit, the scent of herbs, herbs all around her it filled the air with their beautiful aroma.

Sparklebelly now only had four lives to go. She couldn't believe all the cats she had already seen, she wished she could speak with them more, she had so many questions for her mother, questions for Ashwhisker, for all of them, there were so many cats lined up unrecognizable that she didn't know who would step out next.

A large dark gray tom with glowing blue eyes stepped forward, his pelt was groomed, he looked young and strong. Sharpeye. Sparklebelly felt a pang of guilt that she should be standing before him receiving the lives of a leader when he was a far more experienced warrior than her.

"Hello Sparklebelly, Thank you. I knew you were there when I died, I knew you wouldn't let Crowstar get away with it. Its a shame, I trusted the tom, I watched him grow up…However before me is a very promising leader. I grant you a long lived and full life, with no regrets. When you may join StarClan in far many seasons I hope that you can walk amongst our ranks with happiness and fulfillment." He meowed gently a sense of sympathy in his bright gaze. The tom stood infant of her for a moment longer watching her shiver as she received his life, and finally retook his place amongst his StarClan Allies.

this time a a dark ginger lithe tom with amber eyes stepped forward. His pelt almost see through completely yet he still held stars in his pelt with pride.

" I am Rowanclaw. I have been here just a little longer than Hawkstar. Though long forgotten, shamefully… I am the former leader of ShadowClan from many seasons ago. When Darktail and his rogues first came to the lake and destroyed my Clan with his group. I was not strong enough to save my Clan from him, and then I was not strong enough to rebuild it." Rowanclaw began.

"I Stepped down from my position and let my son Tigerheart take over ShadowClan as their rightful leader, which ended up being the best thing for them. Sparklebelly. I have been burdened with the task of giving you some very unfortunate news about your nine lives ceremony." The tom sighed and continued on. "Crowstar is still alive, and still rightfully with two lives left, therefore we can only grant you seven lives if you're to take his place before his final life is taken from him. There is nothing StarClan can do, We accept you as a full leader of SkyClan, even if you may not have all nine of your lives." The tom meowed.

Sparklebelly's heart dropped to the hard cold floor around the moon pool. _So am I really the rightful leader of SkyClan? Should I even be going through with this ceremony?_ The she-cat quickly shook the thoughts from her head. Of course she was suppose to be SkyClan's leader in Place of Crow! He left ShadowClan for The Kin, he denounced his leadership from SkyClan by leaving SkyClan. Sparklebelly was the rightful leader now, as she was his deputy and it is the warrior code that the deputy successes their leaders.

"For your final life, I grant you the strength, Courage, Bravery and wisdom to lead your Clan _without_ fail. Do not let them destroy your Clan as they did mine. With this life… please Do better than I have." Rowanclaw meowed touching his nose to her head.

Sparklebelly felt her muscles ache, her sides heave as if she was experiencing her first loss of a life. Was this what it felt like for Rowanclaw? The tom stepped back and the cats stared at her. Hawkstar stepped forward.

"Sparklestar StarClan welcomes you as a full leader of SkyClan! May you lead your Clan for long seasons, through the harsh seasons, and through the wonderful ones. May you see to the end of this dark hour and let your Clan thrive!" He yowled.

All the cats that were lined up looking down on her from the ledges around the moon pool and the cats that had just given her seven lives all chanted her new name, and slowly one at a time… they all started to disappear.

Soon Sparklestar was jerked awake as the chanting died. Brightstone roused with her. Looking worried but also proud at the same time. Sparklestar knew that her not gaining all of her nine lives may bring her leadership short, but she was okay with that. Brightstone dipped his head to the new SkyClan leader, almost silently promising to keep her secret.

"lets go home." The new SkyClan leader purred, her paws felt tired but mentally she felt like she could take on a whole other Clan. She was happy with the lives she had received and who she had received them from. To meet so many new cats? It felt great, and to see old friends? It only made her prouder to be a SkyClan cat and now… Their leader.

 **NOTE: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter I felt Sparklestar's life ceremony should be its own separate chapter/ section.**


End file.
